


蝙蝠奶爸

by winniebest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Breastfeeding, M/M, Male Lactation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winniebest/pseuds/winniebest
Summary: 一天布鲁斯发现了胸口的异状，不得不尋求兒子的幫助。Dick→BruceDamian→Bruce





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 达米安未成年。  
> 大写的OOC。  
> 产乳。  
> 节操逻辑文笔三无，慎阅。

布鲁斯裸着上半身站在房间的穿衣镜前，周围的地上是他随手乱丢的家居服与内衣，他仔细打量着自己伤疤满布的前胸——现在胀热感变得比在饭厅时更加明显了。

很不妙，非常不妙。

布鲁斯知道那个在死前误把魔法施到他身上的法师原本的目标是谁、目的为何，为此他在瞭望塔待了许多天，做了完整的检查，直到确认身体安然无恙才返回哥谭。谁知道刚换了衣服踏入饭厅，就感受到胸前一股不同寻常的胀热越演越烈，让他不得不对辛苦准备一桌丰盛晚餐的老管家致歉，放下刚举起不久的刀叉，在许多天没见的管家与男孩的疑惑目光下离席。

他试探的摸上似乎比平常大了一点的胸肌，不知是不是错觉，比起一般时候更加柔软了些……而且，也变得更加敏感。

布鲁斯忍受着胸口传来的阵阵酥麻，心里惊异于光是一点抚摸就能给自己带来的快感。他抿紧唇，阻挡任何一丝呻吟泄漏的可能，带着想压过快感的狠劲，用手掌圈住左边乳头与附近胸肌，重重捏了下。疼痛混着麻痒从敏感的皮肤往上窜的同时，一滴乳白色的液体从乳尖溢出，滑落到手指与胸膛的间隙。

……他真的有些发悚了。

布鲁斯尽力压下心中的震惊，打开一旁的抽屉暗格，拿出一个小巧的瓶状容器，咬紧下唇，再度施力于自己胸口，不知是角度问题亦或其他什么，这次试了好几次才再度勉强挤出几滴，他赶紧把这得来不易的液体装进瓶中并放入口袋。这小小的动作带来的快感却令他难以保持气息的平稳，此时他脸颊红润，手还有些发颤。

他平缓了下急促的呼吸，接着从抽屉中拿起胶带撕了两块分别贴上左右胸口——虽然目前看来他胸口分泌的不明液体并不会自动自发的横流，但他一点风险也不想冒。

布鲁斯从地上捡起刚刚随手丢的家居服穿上，快步走向房门，思索着是这魔法的潜伏期就到今天，还是有其它什么原因让瞭望塔上的魔法仪器也检测不出来的问题在他回家后就着急发作。

他带着满怀心事拉开门——

｢｢呃嗯！｣｣

两道音轨划破大宅的宁静，一道是一声清亮童音的惊呼，一道是布鲁斯在无预警下被撞击此刻敏感异常的胸口而不禁意泄漏出的一声有些甜腻的呻吟。

布鲁斯低头，看清是他十二岁的小儿子一头撞进自己怀里。他真希望达米安被刚刚那一撞撞懵，好让他那声呻吟能跟布鲁斯韦恩曾经有过的女伴数字般不被任何人的记忆长河捕获。

｢父亲？您要去哪？｣达米安抬头，阴骘的看向布鲁斯：｢潘尼沃斯说您要总是这样跟他说回来吃，回到家又跑上楼任饭菜凉掉，他下次就该在冰箱塞一堆微波食品让您自己热。｣

｢找人。｣布鲁斯冷硬着脸推开达米安，径自往蝙蝠洞走去。

对于这人行踪成谜、我行我素的性子早已见怪不怪，平时的达米安或许会臭着脸，在布鲁斯背后翻个大大的白眼，但今天他只是看着布鲁斯厚实的背影和略显匆忙的步伐，若有所思……

 

* * *

 

 ｢所以你说，这从你身体分泌出的东西真的是母乳？｣她看着蝙蝠侠手里的小瓶子，那里面装了少到没法盖满容器底部的乳白色液体。

扎塔娜‧扎塔拉，布鲁斯‧韦恩的青梅竹马，同时也是正义联盟的首席魔法师。

扎塔娜话里隐含的笑意太明显，招来蝙蝠侠冷冷的一瞪：｢抱歉，我克制点，哈哈……｣

蝙蝠侠哼了声：｢只是与寻常的母乳成分相差无几，并不会让魔法的产物就此成真。｣

扎塔娜望向老友一如往常坚毅冷峻的下巴和紧抿的唇，虽然有些微的罪恶感，但她不免对于没法在尖耳面罩的遮挡下看到将在这幅万年冷脸上出现的表情感到遗憾。

她轻咳了声：｢这是F星用来哺育下代权贵者们的魔法，一般的F星女性没有泌乳的能力，只有被施以这魔法，被选来为贵族添丁的女性，能有母乳喂养自己的孩子，直到孩子成年离家，方才会被再次施以停乳的魔法。｣

扎塔娜翻了翻桌上一本泛黄、写满蝙蝠侠看不懂的文字的厚重古书——魔法这种东西真是太讨厌了。蝙蝠侠内心怨愤。

｢在亲生母亲的乳汁下被喂养长大这件事在F星人的心目中是高贵且神圣的，为了避免误饮，这魔法也为母亲与孩子添了一道防护，除了母亲自己能够挤出少量乳汁外，只有血缘牵绊能让孩子从母亲身上获取母乳。不过这保护对你来说或许也是麻烦。｣

扎塔娜停顿了一下，抬眼，在蝙蝠侠周遭仿佛都要具象化的沉重黑气压力下，缓缓道：｢布鲁斯，我记得……你有个儿子？｣

蝙蝠侠沉默了几秒，欲言又止，最后只是不自在地把视线移往散乱在古老木桌上的魔法书，手按上突突胀疼的太阳穴：｢……扎塔娜，我还以为你能有更好的办法。｣

｢嘿！别把我说的多无能似的，这是F星政府直属一级魔法师的杰作，需要F星政府授权的魔法印来解，｣扎塔娜双臂抱胸，没好气的说：｢F星老早就灭亡了，而最近冒出的自称F星最后法师的那位，我没记错的话……｣

她眯起眼，语气颇有些微妙：｢是被你们杀了吧。｣

｢那是个意外。｣

｢是啊，蝙蝠侠在呢，当然是意外了。｣扎塔娜低声咕哝。她看着蝙蝠侠越发难看的脸色，凉凉的说：｢不过你也别这副表情，虽然我没法解这魔法，还是能帮上点忙的。｣

面罩下，蝙蝠侠皱紧的眉间稍微松了些，他轻叹口气，扯了扯嘴角：｢扎塔娜，这一点也不有趣。｣

｢这就要看用什么角度了。｣不等蝙蝠侠有机会回话，扎塔娜接着说：｢好了好了，我要施法了，站好。｣

扎塔娜对着蝙蝠侠低声咏诵咒语，蝙蝠侠的身周力马环绕上了圈淡黄色的光，桌上的书页被刮起的风吹的沙沙作响。

不出片刻，她便停止了咏诵。

｢结束了？｣蝙蝠侠感受了下，胸口的热胀感仍在，他狐疑的望向扎塔娜。

｢嗯哼，｣扎塔娜理了理衣袖，轻快地说：｢我只能尽可能将效力缩短，要解决还是需要你家那只的协助。｣

蝙蝠侠的唇角又垮下来了。

扎塔娜轻笑：｢布鲁斯，这没有什么的，说不定你家小韦恩还很乐意帮忙呢。｣

蝙蝠侠哼哼了声，不置可否。

｢嘿，在你走前，或许能把那瓶珍贵的蝙蝠奶留给我？｣扎塔娜的眼中闪出精光，｢要知道这魔法本身就不是针对男性所创，历史上更无男性经受此魔法的纪录，对于此能在魔法上作的各种研究我可是大感兴奋呢。｣

蝙蝠侠翻了翻白眼，把小瓶子抛给她：｢这次两不相欠。｣

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：狗血四溅和OOC，毫无道德可言的大叔帮12岁小朋友吹吹，韦恩有过许多男伴的暗示

｢达米安。｣

听到门外的唤声，他放下手上书本，故作淡然道：｢父亲？这么晚了，有什么事？｣

｢有点事想请你帮忙。｣

达米安狡黠的笑了下，很快调整好心情，轻快的跳下床开了门。

布鲁斯裹着过膝的白色睡袍，头发还带有湿意。达米安在布鲁斯迈步经过时能闻到他身上清爽的的沐浴乳香味，睡袍下露出的一小片胸膛与其下的阴影让他有些心神不宁。

布鲁斯现在能肯定自己的猜测了，达米安，作为他的亲生儿子，在这出荒唐的闹剧中扮演着触发器的角色。从今晚在饭厅暌别多日的见面开始，无论是拜访扎塔娜前的房外谈话抑或现在，只要达米安接近他，他就能感受到胸口的骚动，仿佛叫嚣着想让人吸吮。

布鲁斯关上门，坐上一旁的沙发椅，让视线能与达米安持平，他直接了当的开口：｢我中了个魔法。为刚生产完的女性所准备的魔法，使她们的乳房能分泌母乳。｣看到儿子奇怪的表情，他补充，｢……外星魔法。｣

哈，我还以为只要跟外星人扯上关系都准没好事呢。达米安有些嘲讽地想。

｢达米安……｣布鲁斯停顿了下，对待会儿要提出的请托有些困窘，他努力摆出最自若的态度，说：｢我想这魔法的排解需要你的帮助。｣

达米安脸上带着恰到好处的疑惑：｢说是排解……具体您想我怎么做？｣

布鲁斯心累地揉了揉额间，他思索着最适当的措辞，但看着达米安的表情，突然他领悟了什么。

｢你早知道了。｣眯起眼，他肯定地说。布鲁斯沉下脸，用著名的蝙蝠瞪视审视自家儿子，纵使是达米安，近距离遭受此攻击还是让他遭受不小压力。

布鲁斯观察着他的反应，继续说道：｢我想你不只是闻到了什么，或许你还从蝙蝠洞里的电脑找到了些有趣的东西？｣

达米安微微瞪大了眼睛，但他尽可能将那震惊隐藏起来。

｢我说过不准未经我同意动蝙蝠洞的电脑。｣布鲁斯压低嗓子，蝙蝠侠的锐利目光刺向达米安。

达米安对两人突然反转的气势感到诧异，但他压下心里的一丝心虚，不满地说：｢我若不调查，怎么知道您是否又独自去做危险的事？｣冷哼了声，他努力在那慑人视线下听起来义正辞严，｢而这次我若不去挖出被您删掉的分析报告，我们还不知道要耗多久呢。｣

｢你若开始就提，我们可以省更多时间。｣布鲁斯冷冷的说。

｢父亲，行了吧。｣他一点也不想跟他固执的蝙蝠老爸进行无聊的质辩，此刻他只想快些进入今晚的｢正题｣。他抬头看进布鲁斯的藍眼，｢耗掉的时间无法挽回，我们没必要再损失剩下的。｣

这话让布鲁斯愣了下，纵然这份总使他不自觉软化态度的真挚内里不知参了几成想尽快打发他的成分，但达米安的担心想来亦非虚假……况且他也想尽快解决胸口的麻烦。或许这倒是提醒他该找个时间把电脑安全系统升级了。他敛眼，轻叹了口气：｢好吧。但我不希望再有第二次。｣

｢好、好。｣达米安拉起布鲁斯，将他引往床的方向。布鲁斯依着达米安的力道，顺从地上了床，接着达米安自己也轻快地跳了上来。

布鲁斯双手放在身侧，靠在床头静静的望着达米安，与方才的厉色截然不同，似在用行动表达不反抗的意志，颇有种任人妄为的态度。

达米安看着此刻甚至可以称的上温驯的布鲁斯，感到褪去的兴奋又开始在心底汹涌。

达米安一脚卡进布鲁斯的两腿间，观察着布鲁斯的脸色，有些小心翼翼的问：｢只是……吸？｣

布鲁斯点了点头。

于是达米安带着虔诚，缓缓解开布鲁斯的睡袍。精实的腰腹、壮硕的胸肌（似乎比平常大了点？）和各种伤势造成的伤疤映入眼帘，其中肿胀的乳头和周围红肿的乳肉吸引了他大部分注意力，他脑海中浮现出布鲁斯是如何在花洒下使力施虐于这两粒可怜小东西的画面，不禁用手掌轻轻抚摸乳头旁印有红痕的肌肉。

布鲁斯握紧了身侧的拳头。

达米安惊讶于这点动作就让一滴乳白色液体冒出了头，他赶紧俯下身舔去乳尖溢出的乳汁，却让更多的液体汩汩流出。他用双手抓住布鲁斯的胸侧稳定两人，用嘴唇包覆这粒不知疲倦的乳头吸吮起来。

布鲁斯身体一僵，瞬间有股推开身前少年的冲动，他咬着唇，用死攥着床单的手忍下了。他能猜测到让达米安来或许会容易点，只没料到竟然如此经松！而且……这快感，跟用自己的手在房内生硬的推挤揉捏差的可不是一点半点。

他开始觉得后头有些空虚，布鲁斯把这羞耻的感受一概归咎于该死的魔法，但这不妨碍空虚感变得越来越难以忽视，他想找个什么东西填满后方，不过他总算记得跟自己在一起的不是哪个舞会上油腔滑调的多金企业家，而是自己的儿子。

达米安分出左手来抚慰受到冷落的另侧乳头，挤压它、玩弄它，使其也流出欣喜的汁水。布鲁斯额头出汗，使劲全力压下欲出的呻吟，但即使如此，他仍是很快就毫不吃惊的发觉自己硬了，而这显然没法瞒过达米安．韦恩。对此达米安采取的举动是——用膝盖磨蹭父亲藏在棉质睡裤里的、起了生理反应的性器。

布鲁斯惊吓地将还埋首自己胸前的达米安推离，这也让他看清了儿子同自己一样撑起了小帐篷的裤档，他愣了愣，蹙起眉，感到心烦意乱。

达米安一脸的无辜疑惑，嘴边还沾着几抹白，想当然那白来自于布鲁斯胸口的分泌物。这画面让布鲁斯受了些刺激，不自在地抬手抚去儿子唇角的白液，他将语调放缓，在仍未完全平复的吐息间温言，｢别再这么做。｣

｢我不明白您的意思？｣

｢达米安。｣

｢……好吧。｣缺少面罩仍能在双重身分间切换自如的大蝙蝠很快让罗宾败下阵，｢不过……｣他看着床上的布鲁斯，英俊脸庞是惯常的淡漠，但那颊上的红润与比起往常此刻明显的温和顺从实属罕见。他突然兴起想给今日做些纪念的心思。

他靠近布鲁斯，在身倾到父亲脖颈的高度时冷不防低头吻上他的颈侧。

｢你……嗯！｣

他猛然捏住布鲁斯的一侧乳尖，成功阻止他将出口的无论什么废话。

他轻巧的在布鲁斯脖子上头留下一个红痕。

这一定会很有趣，在布鲁斯韦恩扬起迷人的笑，解释这吻痕是与哪个美女共度良宵的战利品时，心里却会想起宝贝儿子和今晚的一切。

达米安愉悦地继续给予肉粒刺激，边循着奶香往下啃咬。最后温柔的舔舐上其中一侧乳尖，让身下人闷哼了声。布鲁斯皱着眉，在持续不断的快感下终于选择放下未竟的问句。

一段时间无人采拾而乳汁流速趋缓的乳粒再度分泌出汹涌的乳流，达米安满足的啜饮着香甜的乳汁。布鲁斯一手抚着达米安的头、一手倚着他的背，看着胸前喜孜孜喝着奶水的毛茸茸黑色脑袋，还未成长为大人厚实手掌、属孩子的手紧紧的围着自己，似乎在像父亲寻求安全感般，布鲁斯在快感冲击的恍然间竟觉得这幅乖谬的场景有种微妙的温馨。

达米安轮流吮吸着小巧的乳粒，让它们在自己嘴里变得更大、更敏感，分泌出更多香甜的白液，布鲁斯的乳汁比牛奶甜一点，也更浓郁些，他喜欢这味道，甚至在心底暗暗想望每天早晨都能有布鲁斯分泌的奶水配早饭。

布鲁斯双手环着达米安的肩膀，锁着眉头，闭着眼，睫毛随着达米安给予的难以承受的快感轻轻颤动。他掉落的几绺发丝因为汗水粘在额上，鼻息紊乱，被紧咬着的下唇渗出血丝。

达米安啧了声，忽地凑近布鲁斯的脸，吻上他的唇，一手箍住他的后脑杓阻止他想逃的意图，经由两人相叠的唇，将嘴里的汁液渡到布鲁斯口中。

｢唔唔……｣布鲁斯从鼻间发出不满的抗议。

达米安分开两人的唇，颇有些自得意满的笑：｢味道不错吧？｣

布鲁斯平日锐利的蓝眼睛此刻氤氲涣散，他喘息着，脸颊是一片生理性的潮红。然后他明白了达米安的问话，被儿子喂了自己分泌的奶的认知让他困窘又羞臊，他用责备的目光看向达米安。

达米安没趣的撇嘴，低声说：｢别再催残您的嘴唇了，请记得您明天还有个慈善晚会要出席。｣

布鲁斯顿了下，说不清心中是什么情绪。

达米安没忘了原本的任务，他继续对布鲁斯胸口的攻势。布鲁斯没再咬着下唇，这让他隐忍的、断断续续的细小呻吟成了房里的背景音，达米安为此倍受激励。他能感觉到身下的躯体在颤抖，在他重重的把乳粒吸的啧啧作响时会忍不住轻微扭动着想逃开。

他无法具体估计魔法把布鲁斯的乳头变得多敏感，但只要将眼神向下暼就能看见布鲁斯被束缚在有弹性睡裤底下的性器只靠胸前的爱抚便兴奋的吐出前液，把睡裤浸出一个深色水痕，可以想见睡裤底下的这根阴茎正湿的一蹋胡涂，而且还在变得更湿。他想父亲说不定能仅靠自己帮忙吸奶就达到高潮，这画面的想象让他自己也胀的发疼。

达米安用舌头戳刺乳头顶端的孔，堵住乳汁产出的小洞又放开，布鲁斯发出不知是痛苦还是快乐的呜咽，他扶着达米安的肩膀想把他往后推，达米安不顺从的按住布鲁斯的胸向下施力，使布鲁斯渐渐从半坐成了躺姿。

他努力用牙齿刮擦、摩娑，用手拈弄、搓转，怎么能让乳汁多多分泌怎么来。若是狠狠挤压手感良好的胸肉，会从乳尖射出一股白色汁液。父亲就像只刚生产的乳牛，而他就是急于获取养分的牛犊，由他来担任为父亲吸奶的职务简直天经地义，达米安得意的想。为了不浪费，他会把布鲁斯产出的奶尽可能喝光。

｢达……｣布鲁斯突然试着把达米安推开，但达米安执拗的不肯配合，布鲁斯在他身下颤动挣扎，｢让、让开，我……嗯啊啊——！｣

布鲁斯浑身痉挛，用近乎高亢的声音仰头呻吟。两大股奶水从乳尖激射而出，达米安把布鲁斯厚实的胸肌往中间挤，挤出一道深深的沟壑，让两道奶水能在他口中交汇。射出的量多到他没法将所有乳汁用嘴接完，因布鲁斯身体的痉挛而发散的甜液浇灌他满头满脸。

 

* * *

 

布鲁斯脱力地躺在床上大口喘气，只靠胸口的刺激达到高潮的认知让他难堪的闭眼，被逼出的生理性泪水沿着眼角画出透明的水痕，没入床单。他能感受到后方的不甘寂寞在前方抒发后越发明显，入口自发的收缩着，无声呐喊想被填满的要求。

达米安舔了下嘴边的白液，现在他们两人就像刚被从牛奶里捞出来似的。他再试着挤压布鲁斯的胸，布鲁斯发出难受的哼声，达米安有些失望的发现挤不出乳汁了。

｢魔法失效了吗？｣

｢不确定，明早再看情况……｣布鲁斯无力道。他稍微缓了下呼吸后就起身，想尽快回主卧拿自己买的新玩具安抚后方难耐的小洞，他努力忽略裤子里粘糊糊的不适感，拣起床上的睡袍就想穿上，上头满布的奶渍让他迟疑了一秒，不过鉴于他自己身上残留的白液只会让布料变得更湿，他还是穿上了。

他没有漏掉达米安投射过来的哀怨视线和他仍旧紧绷着的裤档，但他装作没注意到，用仍微微发颤的手整理着袍子的领口，故作平淡的说：｢谢谢你今晚的协助，早点睡。｣

布鲁斯云淡风轻的态度让达米安感到窝火，他埋怨道：｢自己舒服完就想跑，您不觉得有些过分吗？｣

布鲁斯回过头暼了达米安一眼，说：｢那你想我怎么做？｣

达米安一怔，一时间找不出合适的回答。

｢好了，早点睡吧。｣布鲁斯勾起嘴角，有些好笑的说。

｢父亲！｣达米安却拉住欲走的布鲁斯的衣角，支支吾吾：｢或许您可以……用嘴帮我吸出来……｣

天知道他其实是想讲屁股的，但他告诉自己男人要能屈能伸，这是为了成功率所做的风险趋避。

｢……谁教你的？｣布鲁斯诧异的回身，皱着眉问道。

达米安眨了眨眼，迅速回答：｢……都是格雷森跟我说的！｣

｢迪克……｣布鲁斯沉下脸，眉眼中的阴鸷不祥让达米安坏心眼的幸灾乐祸起来。

｢父亲，所以……｣

｢不。｣布鲁斯冰冷的说罢，看到达米安受伤的表情，补充道：｢你还小。｣

｢可我是一个韦恩！｣达米安双手抱胸，不满的撅嘴。

布鲁斯挑眉：｢我十二岁时可十分的束身自好。｣

｢那是因为您的父亲不是布鲁斯．韦恩。｣

这话让布鲁斯认真反思起自己平日的言行是否真给了儿子什么不良影响。

｢您太古板了。｣达米安耸肩，坦荡的说：｢现在的年轻人早早就对这种事经验丰富了。｣

鉴于以往的经历，布鲁斯当然无法自认了解年轻人。谁知道呢，说不定现在的孩子们就是这么早熟。于是他换了个说法：｢我们是父子，达米安。｣

达米安翻了翻白眼，嘲讽道：｢叫儿子帮忙吸奶可真是正常的父子互动啊。｣

布鲁斯抿唇，他感到愧疚，为把儿子扯入这纸因他而起的、宛如陈列于书店最角落的情欲小说般的恶俗情节。他握紧了拳，沉声：｢我没有选择，可是你有。｣

｢您的问题不缘于我，我的问题却缘于您。｣达米安伸手把布鲁斯拉来自己身前，抬头望着他，圆睁着眼，充满期待的说：｢当作我辛勤劳动的奖励？｣

布鲁斯摸上儿子连发梢都还在滴奶的头顶，若有所思，然后他叹口气，懊恼的把垂落额前遮住视线的头发往后拨：｢真是誓不罢休是吧。｣

达米安的呼吸停顿了，他不是非常意外布鲁斯的许诺，可当布鲁斯真的点头应允，仍是忍不住自己怦怦乱跳的心。

达米安将裤子褪到膝盖，坐在床边，紧张又亢奋的看着布鲁斯在自己两腿间跪下，注视了几秒眼前挺立的性器，似乎略有迟疑，接着一手撑住达米安的大腿，俯身舔舐起颜色尚且稚幼的龟头。无数次只在梦中出现的场景正在眼前上演，达米安激动的喘气，紧紧盯着布鲁斯的每个表情变化。

布鲁斯忽地觉得不太对劲，后穴稍微平缓的骚动似又重卷而来，且随着他为达米安口交的时间经过愈演愈烈，强度远超方才。他厌烦的想着果然还没结束，又是个奇怪的副作用。他强迫自己暂时忽略体内深处那淫靡的欲望，专心一致的舔弄眼前的小东西。

他从龟头舔到阴茎底部，用另一手轻轻握住两个柔软的囊袋反复揉捏，舌头扫过囊袋上的折皱。然后他不甚困难的，缓缓将整个阴茎含入口中，用嘴唇圈住茎身，收紧口腔，上下移动头部，舌头在顶端灵巧的舔弄，将渗出的粘液抹匀在龟头上。

达米安的阴茎在布鲁斯嘴里胀得更硬更大，他的技巧太纯熟了，这让达米安感到愁闷又嫉妒，且几乎难以忍住挺动腰部的冲动。于是他站起身，布鲁斯依着他的动作挺直了跪姿。达米安看着一脸红潮的布鲁斯，布鲁斯也抬眼看着他，不知是否为自己的错觉，达米安竟觉得布鲁斯的眼神妩媚非常，他吞了吞口水，在布鲁斯的默许下开始摆动跨部。

这是他的父亲，他正在操他父亲的嘴。

这认知让他兴奋的颤抖，看着自己的阴茎在布鲁斯嘴里进进出出，难以克制的发狠冲刺，他抓着布鲁斯的后脑，依自己的喜好调整抽插的频率和角度，囊袋拍打在布鲁斯下颚发出肉体撞击的声响，在一次次的抽送中被挤出的唾液和达米安分泌的前液沿着布鲁斯嘴角流下。

布鲁斯扶着达米安的腿，神智有些迷离，他得用尽所有残余的意识才能阻止自己用手去抠弄饥渴的后穴。他不知道这魔法的运作原理究竟为何，或许他该再去问问扎塔娜……

达米安不久就射了，他抱着布鲁斯的头，把阴茎尽可能深的埋入自己父亲温暖潮湿的嘴里，射精的飘飘然让他舒服的呻吟。第一次的口交经验加上渴慕已久的人，这并不奇怪，但他除了如梦似幻的满足感外仍感到羞愤，害怕布鲁斯会在心里暗暗嘲笑他，拿他和其他人比较。

在恍惚中布鲁斯被精液呛咳了几下，他低头喘息，握着的拳微微颤栗着，达米安很快便发现了布鲁斯的异状。

｢父亲？您没事吧？｣

布鲁斯摇了摇头。

｢魔法效力还在吧。｣他肯定的说。

布鲁斯点了点头。

达米安将布鲁斯扶坐到床上，发现他身上的温度异常的高。看着眉头紧锁的儿子，布鲁斯心中无奈，他试着勾出一抹温柔的笑：｢这样可以了吧？｣

｢……是！｣达米安觉得脸上有点烫，他赶紧转移话题：｢那个魔法……｣

｢我们明天再想办法。｣布鲁斯的视线越过达米安的肩膀，对着此时战况惨烈的床铺一脸凝重地说：｢我很想说你该去睡了，不过看来在明天之前你得先想办法把这一团乱处理好。｣

达米安拉下了脸。

布鲁斯轻笑着拍了拍达米安的肩膀，轻松的说：｢别担心，我去睡了。｣

达米安凑上来亲了下布鲁斯仍泛着不正常潮红的脸颊，认真道：｢晚安，父亲。有任何问题请别吝于寻求帮助。｣

布鲁斯心中百感交集，为这他听过不知多少遍的劝导。他亲了下达米安的额头：｢晚安，我的孩子。我会把你的忠告放在心里。｣


	3. Chapter 3

｢拜托告诉我所谓的短期是一般人类的标准。｣

｢怎么了，布鲁斯？｣屏幕里的扎塔娜视线并不在他，而是手上一个不知什么功用的精美木盒。她捣股着那东西，回答的漫不经心，｢哺乳的日子不顺遂吗？｣

｢我是个家里只有12岁孩子的男人，我还真想知道该如何顺遂。｣

｢你该庆幸你还有个孩子，｣她顿了下，语气用上了恰到好处的惊讶与疑惑猜测，｢或者其实是……他拒绝替你把胀奶吸出来？｣

布鲁斯脸孔像瞧见脏东西似的微幅扭曲让扎塔娜忍俊不禁，这使他脸更沉了。

扎塔娜笑了几声：｢拜托，布鲁斯，别害羞了。我们认识的时间都比你当爸爸的时间长了。｣她放下手上的木盒，用探究的目光注视这位老朋友，｢所以，小韦恩不愿配合？｣

｢不是那样……｣似回想起什么，他叹了口气，将目光移向一旁蝙蝠洞摆设的武士刀，他看着那刀，｢总之，告诉我这魔法还会持续多久。｣

｢几天、几个星期，最多几个月。｣

｢我不能让这状态持续几个月。｣布鲁斯把脸埋进手掌，他闭眼沉吟几秒，从唇缝挤出字句，｢妳就没有任何办法能让进程加快？｣

｢真想为此刻的你照张相，捂脸蝙蝠侠或许可以成为新一代梗图呢。｣

｢小扎……｣

｢好吧、好吧，收起你那副厌世的脸。我有个想法。｣她耸肩，｢但不保证有用，尤其这魔法还作用在错误之人时。｣

她念了串短咒，一本厚厚的硬皮书赫然浮现在她眼前，她轻轻一挥手，书本便随之敞开：｢我记得跟你说过，F星的母亲会在孩子成年后结束哺乳期。我这几天在文献找到了些有趣的东西。｣

书页翩翩翻飞，直至她做了个停止的手势。她再次浏览不久前翻查过的内容，整理并分享她的发现：｢曾有纪录指出，哺乳期，尤其于母乳不应期的性交，也可能让分泌的母乳减少，甚至造成退奶。究其原因，应是只发生于非哺乳期的性交不在合宜的时点发生造成母体生理认知的混乱……哼嗯，我好奇什么是母乳不应期。｣

布鲁斯适时地选择保持沉默。

｢……总之，我想你可以试试。｣她又施了一个短咒，身前的书本应声消失。

他思忖了会儿，沉声：｢我懂妳的意思了。不过F星的性行为只发生于非哺乳期？这跟我遇到的状况不太相符。｣

｢跟你的状况不符？虽然不能说我不习惯，但我还是更喜欢人们直白些。｣扎塔娜狐疑的挑眉，｢所以你认为，F星居民的性行为应该要存在于哺乳期？你会这么想是遇到什么……｣

她忽地住了口，有未料到的魔法效果令她感到有些烦躁，但脑中浮现的诡异推论让她原想使用的｢哈被我看穿了吧｣的语气变得略微滑稽：｢……哺乳让你饥渴难耐。｣

布鲁斯安静了会儿，或许他内心关于自尊的那部分让他难以乾脆地回应，而明白这只是无谓的拉扯，最终他仍沉重地点了头。

｢我理解为什么你会如此迫于解决这事了。｣她用同情的了然口吻道。

｢我会去尝试妳说的办法。｣这话带来的想象画面似乎给了他深深的疲倦，他揉了揉眉心，像连跑三场慈善活动般乏力地说，｢顺便一提，我开始当父亲不过这几年的事。｣

 

* * *

 

｢所以，那就是我会在这里的原因？｣

｢是的，你愿意吗？｣

｢当然……我是说，你知道你永远都能依靠我，布鲁斯。｣

 

迪克‧格雷森，曾经的罗宾，现在的夜翼。于凌晨时分躺在他那位于韦恩庄园的房间、从少年时代就拥有的床上思索着不久前才被告知的事件原委——不得不说每次看到维持良好的房内整洁都给他的心带来超人微笑般的温暖。

是了，超人。这个名词代表的人物就是他此刻除了喜悦还兼参了诸多复杂情绪的主因。

为什么是我？

明明他还有很多选择吧，比如超人，还有……还有……呃，绿灯侠？

呸，我为认真考虑了哈尔‧乔登的可能性向布鲁斯致歉。

至于为什么不连络猫女和达米安他妈等等众多与布鲁斯有过一段的女性，这他倒是很能理解。

因为这任务明显需要男人。

好吧，这么看来布鲁斯悲惨的人际网络还真没留给他几个适合的人选。

但这还是没解决他的症结，为什么不是那位光明之子而是他？

布鲁斯跟克拉克真只是朋友？蝙蝠仔表达强烈异议？布鲁斯觉得与其欠人人情不如委托自家人？还是……布鲁斯对我……

不，果然还是因为自家人好算账吧。

 

_嗡。_

震动提示声打断了他的思绪，他拿起随意放置床头的手机，不出所料的是达米安的短讯。

 

_『你的回合。』_

他闭了闭眼，而后起身。他最后看了镜子里的自己一眼，把情绪和表情整理到最佳状态。

 

布鲁斯房门旁飘着奶香、衣服上满是白渍的达米安让迪克睁大了眼。

｢别像个处子般干愣着，他在等你。｣他双手抱胸，噘着嘴站在那里，尚未变声的嗓音让他像只被迫分享而闹脾气的幼犬，｢你最好祈祷这会有用，在你唯一一次能与父亲有肌肤之亲的时刻，你不会想让他把这段记忆只加注上失败两字。｣

｢辛苦了，达米安。｣作为适才尖酸言论的回礼，他选择揉揉自家小弟的头顶，苦笑道，｢依旧是个小混蛋啊。｣

｢啧。｣

目送达米安怏怏而去，他深吸了口气，推开那位自少时便倾注思慕之人的房门。

 

｢……布鲁斯。｣

床上那人穿着长至膝下的黑色睡袍，那袍子并不十分整齐，像是才刚匆忙整理过。他翘着腿坐在床边，一贯的面无表情与待会儿要发生的事毫不搭嘎，但若将此视为一次待解决的案子，倒是很符合他夜晚的身分，尽管这次事件的当事者是他自己。

只是他欲建立的凌厉因滑落额前的几绺发丝而削弱，淡漠的表情也因脸上未褪的红潮而增添一丝妩媚。

迪克尽量如往常般露出亲切的微笑，走近此刻一点也不像传说中蝙蝠怪的男人，并在脑海酝酿着几句无关痛痒的招呼语。不过布鲁斯待两人距离缩短到一定程度时递过来一枚什么，而那东西足以让他立刻忘记方才的即兴构想。

他从对方手上接过那物品，是个包装完善的药片，上头印着的蝙蝠标志让他一时无语。

｢你知道那是什么。｣布鲁斯淡淡的说。

他当然能猜到那是什么，感情他担心他硬不起来，还大费周章做了一个出来。食品还是自制的健康安全是吧。

｢催情药……｣迪克有些艰难的吐出它的俗称，一个他从来不曾想过会从他的导师那拿到的东西，他一点也不想知道制作这东西花了蝙蝠侠多久时间，也不想知道他是抱着什么心情打上自己的标志。他无奈道，｢一如既往的准备周全。｣

布鲁斯点点头：｢快吃了它然后过来，我们时间有限。｣似是看到迪克的迟疑，他补充道，｢药效并不强，你不用担心。｣

迪克在心里翻了个白眼，麻利地把药片丢进嘴里。他其实并不怎么乐意吃，但为了有一个｢正当勃起｣的理由，还是遵命省事。

｢你看起来没特别准备，本来打算如何应付？｣布鲁斯制止了迪克凑近试图亲吻他的举动，｢迪克，我可不是那些女孩子们，别浪费时间在前戏了。｣

｢……用手撸硬。｣不得已地，他说出了违心之言。

｢呵。｣

可恶，这花花公子……

他颓然地起身，略带报复性质地将本就岌岌可危的腰带扯下，并一把揭开布鲁斯唯一的遮蔽物。

眼前的风景让他几乎瞬间起了反应，他能肯定一般情况下他也会对此景兴奋不已，然而一般情况下他也会对女孩们有无比的耐心。鉴于刚吃了颗蝙蝠壮阳药，此刻他没法确认内心膨胀的急切几成是源于他，几成是药效的加成，这难免令他有些沮丧。

布鲁斯的身体成熟强壮，但白皙的肌肤及举手投足间的优雅又和他对外贵公子的形象十分相称。这些都与他泛黄的记忆没什么明显差异，除了那些来源种类各异的伤疤又增加了不少外。他注意到除了对方胸口的红肿乳粒及齿痕外，脖颈处还有个扎眼的吻痕，显然是这几天新添的，他暗笑家里那个不知轻重的小鬼竟还知道打标记。

布鲁斯还有副无愧哥谭王子称号的漂亮性器，上头微微沾染的前个活动遗留物让他口干舌燥，但他知道今天的任务跟这值得被雕刻成艺术品的性器关系不大。他将布鲁斯放躺在床，把他的腿分开抬高，接着惊讶地发现后穴的湿润。

｢你事先润滑过？｣

布鲁斯顿了下，有些不自在地说：｢不……是魔法的副作用。｣

｢……肠液？｣

｢从分析结果上来看，是的。｣

哇哦，现在我舍不得就这么让魔法解除了。他遗憾地想。

他试着用拇指在皱褶处按压逡巡，布鲁斯的呼吸立刻就加重了。他感受着指尖沾染上的黏腻和指下敏感瑟缩的肌肉，在穴口稍稍松懈时缓缓插入一根指头。被紧致湿润的肠肉包裹的感觉很好，他开始缓缓抽动那根手指，仔细地扩张。

但房内的另一人就不那么有耐性了。

｢别这么温柔了，快点。｣在经过了数分钟，而体内的手指仍维持着单指的情况下，这位饱受魔法之苦的英雄终于忍不住开口了。他紧抓着床单，紧蹙的眉头和额角的汗水告诉迪克他的迫切，慢悠悠地扩张过程对他来说无疑是一种折磨。

迪克能感受到含着手指的内壁殷勤收缩、分泌着润滑的液体，布鲁斯的阴茎甚至已经勃起，情动的前夜打湿了顶端。这绝对不正常，现在他可以清楚认知到魔法让他导师的身体产生的变化了。

妈的，他的养父、他的导师、世界尚存之人中他最重要也最爱的那位，正躺在床上叫他快点进入他！他何尝不想照他的话做？

他咬着牙，几乎是从喉头挤出安抚：｢太草率的话你会受伤。｣

布鲁斯发出不满的低吟。

｢我他妈是……蝙蝠侠……！｣他瞪视着眼前不服从命令的青年，但不稳的气息和被欲望浸湿的眼眶使得整句话更像只高贵品种猫对主人的别扭讨食，｢那算不了什么……迪克……｣

迪克吞了口口水，那声呼唤令他心跳加速，但他不再响应他，只在觉得差不多时加入第二根手指。布鲁斯惊叫了声。他在不伤到他的前提下尽量快速地拓展，布鲁斯因陡然的加速而攥紧了床单，努力适应在自己体内耕耘的两根指头。

｢你最好快进……啊……｣

从自己嘴里泄漏出的甜腻呻吟让布鲁斯闭上了嘴，他放弃般地偏过头，一副随你便吧的模样令迪克忍俊不禁。

他再放入一根手指，动作比起刚刚又急躁了些。他注意到布鲁斯的大腿会随着他的抽送无意识地颤栗，热切的后穴似也迫不及待地吞吃着他的手指，黏腻的水泽声充斥整个空间，丰沛的肠液甚至顺着股沟流淌滴下，使床单多了块深色水痕。

这变态的魔法简直把布鲁斯的肛门化为为性交而准备的入口。他自以为忧心地想，但其实更多的只是让他的裤裆愈发胀得发疼。

总算他感觉布鲁斯准备好了，他很高兴他能坚持住。他迫不及待地拉下拉链，解放自己被束缚已久的阴茎。他把布鲁斯的屁股抬到最适当的高度，让阴茎抵上等候许久的洞口。

｢布鲁斯。｣他细声唤回目光开始涣散的养父的注意力。他用眼神询问他，他知道布鲁斯可以读懂他的庄重，这是他们多年培养下的默契。

布鲁斯注视着他，按理他该立刻得到一个不耐的瞪视，或是急切的首肯，但他只是眉头微蹙的盯着他。迪克彷佛能看到这双从小看到大的蓝眼里闪过许多情绪，但他抓不住。他不自觉地屏住呼吸，这短短几秒的片刻似乎成了某种奇妙的仪式。

他开始担心布鲁斯是不是看出点别的什么，在他考虑起要不要再说句话时终于布鲁斯轻轻点了头，恢复流动的空气让迪克松了口气。

他甩开多余的思绪，就着站立的姿势缓缓推进勃发的欲望，被湿软热情的肠道渐渐包覆的滋味非常美妙，突然他听到布鲁斯闷哼了声，同时感觉到肉壁内部涌出的一小股液体和其不规则的收缩，那收缩十分猛烈，预期外的快感几乎要把他的呻吟也逼出来。

布鲁斯射了，在他还没有完全捅到底时。

那个较年长的男人全身都为此次高潮而颤抖，但隐忍着只发出低低的哼声。他的阴茎晃动着，射出的精液悉数落到他自己伤痕交错的胸腹肌上。在最后一点精液滴在刚愈合不久、靠近胯部的新生皮肤后他脱力地躺在床上喘气，刚被进入就高潮的事实暂且不提，那奇怪的清液还正从他与迪克的交合处汩汩流出，他当然也意识到了后穴高潮时的异样。

｢别等我了，继续吧。｣他闷闷地说。

迪克听到这话回过神来，他眨了眨眼，留意到布鲁斯的窘迫，于是他说道：｢布鲁斯，没关系的。我们遇过比这离奇的事件还少吗？杰森随便幹出的蠢事都能把这种小事从我脑海里挤掉。｣

对方不置可否的哼哼。

青年露出一丝不易察觉的笑，继续自己未完的工作。他这次终于捅到底了，经过这么多年，他终于如愿以偿，他满足的想这简直宛如梦境一般——虽然究其根源一如往常是以工具人的身分被蝙蝠侠叫来办事。

他操干起这具身体，将身体主人的双腿分得更开以方便自己的进出。布鲁斯低声叫喊着，或许他不想再将所余不多的体力花费在吞忍声音上，而那让迪克的心跳又再次飙升。

渐渐他的攻势变得迅猛，愈发顺畅的抽插也说明甬道更加适应了体内柱体的进犯。布鲁斯的呻吟变得甜腻而高亢，耽溺于异乎寻常快感的哥谭骑士颤抖着握上自己无人关照的阴茎滑动起来，他看起来像是终于被欲望的热潮冲昏了脑袋。迪克甚至发现布鲁斯会在他顶入时微微地向前迎合。

他捧着他养父渴求的屁股——不得不说他结实有弹性的臀瓣手感极佳——使劲的抽插，入口的软肉乖顺着圈着他的阴茎，随着他的操弄被带进带出，激烈的动作让肛穴内分泌出的汁液四溅，有些溅到了他的衣服上，他并不在意。

很快布鲁斯再次呜咽着射了，他握着发烫的阴茎，全身都满布不自然的潮红，肌肉随着一波波的白液喷涌而起伏。痉挛的肠道令迪克呻吟出声，他不得不暂时停止动作，维持着深埋布鲁斯体内的姿势，以免被肉壁强有力的收缩逼出精。他感受着手下臀肉的颤抖，等待他的这轮高潮结束。

所幸这魔法的效力似乎是短期的，否则此般悲惨的持久力会让多少女士们心碎啊。

高潮后的布鲁斯貌似清醒些了。他闭着眼重重地喘息，散乱的发丝被汗水固定在额前。满手黏腻的精液让他皱眉，但他累得连一根手指都不想动。

布鲁斯脸上残留的泪痕让迪克很想亲吻他，他到底还是忍住了。他轻轻退出布鲁斯的体内，惹来一串呻吟和一声询问性的呼唤，但他没有理会，兀自把他自己一边的小腿搁上床，倾身执起他养父的手，在另一人疑惑的目光下将他沾染白浊的手指放进嘴里。布鲁斯睁大了双眼。

看到他惊愕的目光，迪克升起一种报复的快意。他在心里暗笑，不顾手上挣扎的力道，执意地吮吸过每一根指头，最后一口吞下卷进嘴里的精液。

｢味道挺淡啊。｣

｢你……｣布鲁斯瞪着他，脸颊可疑的变红，虽然要在他接连两场高潮后的脸上发现这点不是太容易。

｢别用那种表情看我，我身上既没纸巾也没手帕，还能怎么办。｣迪克放开布鲁斯的手并起身，无辜地说，｢布鲁斯……我还硬着呢，我们继续？｣

布鲁斯瞇起眼，明显不买账，他看似想说点什么，但权量后更不想做浪费心力的无聊辩驳。

｢继续吧。｣他叹了口气，恹恹道。

于是迪克把布鲁斯往后推了点——那人像被吓到的猫般整个人颤了下——自己则把另条腿也放上床，形成跪立的姿势。他上折年长男人的腿，将它们压到其所有者胸前。

他欣赏了一会儿被自己操出的小洞是如何因感受到赤裸裸的目光而羞赧的瑟缩，和那些透明的、清液和黏液的混合物是怎么因此被挤出肛口，最终把尚未发泄的性器抵上这等待自己光临的肉穴，缓缓插到底。他抓着那双长腿，向下干着他的养父，被使用一段时间的肠道滑顺地没让他受到任何阻碍。

布鲁斯被撞的前摇后晃，欲火很快在这具过分敏感的身体被重新点燃，并欣然接受了养子的性器带给它的快乐。他的阴茎又立起来了，一点一点地往外吐着汁液。在重坠欲望的浪潮前他开始感到这一切是如何荒谬。

迪克抓着布鲁斯结实的大腿，狠狠撞击他的前列腺。他喜欢当他精准刺激这区块时那人突然的颤动和带着泣音的尖促呻吟，这让对方挣扎着扭动，不知是想逃离还是乞求更多的快感。

布鲁斯的叫喊几乎跟不上狂乱的节奏。混沌间，他注意到胸口似有似无的灼热感，未待他想清，灼热就被温暖湿润的口腔所包覆。那快感足以颠覆须臾的清明。他浑身战栗，僵硬地挺起胸，让养子能更好地吞吃他的乳头。

青年在白液甫在身下人胸口的肉粒上冒头时就发现了，他下意识地俯身含住那肉粒，舔去其上的白液。香甜的奶香让他确定了这就是布鲁斯为何把他找来、急欲解决的事端，至于为什么布鲁斯所说应当处于暂停供乳期间的身体却分泌出乳汁，他现在难以去思考。

他吸吮布鲁斯的乳头，发现再没有乳汁流出时有些失望，但布鲁斯看起来挺受用的，于是他在保持身下动作不减的同时仍持续刺激着这两颗小小的肉粒。

迪克瞄到眼下那根伶仃摇摆的阴茎开始规律的抽动，他眼捷手快的掐住它，成功引出对方的一句咒骂。布鲁斯颤抖着去拨他的手，当然此刻的他是无法撼动青年分毫。手中的阴茎可怜地吐出几滴白液，他听到布鲁斯以含着哽咽的命令语气喊他放手。

｢布鲁斯……快了……｣他在喘息的空档用几近于呢喃的音量回应——或者说是告知。

他用另只手环住他的肩。耳边除了响亮的肉体交合声和淫靡的水泽声就是布鲁斯不知是痛苦还是快乐的叫喊，那让他的律动变得更快、更深，汗滴从额角滑下，滴落在两人的连接处。

终于他把滚烫的精液射进布鲁斯的后穴，同时放开施加于对方性器上的禁锢。迪克刻意对准前列腺的喷发让他不住的痉挛，阴茎射出一小股稀薄的精液。迪克倾身搂住他，头靠在他颈侧，布鲁斯也回搂住他，这瞬间迪克感到不真切的幸褔充斥全身。

他们以这个姿势度过两人的共同高潮，而因为迪克没有立刻起身的意思，他们又多抱了好一会儿。

｢迪克……迪克！差不多就好。｣布鲁斯还是忍不住了。

迪克依依不舍地放开他，并从温暖的甬道抽出自己的性器。他坐起来，顺便协助拉起貌似有点起身困难的布鲁斯。

｢呼，那真不错，不是吗？｣

布鲁斯看了眼自己胸口。

｢喔……那个啊……你说在有乳汁分泌的状况下性交会不会有效？｣

｢不确定。但我现在感觉胸口挺胀的，我想至少刚刚那次无效。｣他心累地说。

｢或许我们该叫达米安过来，再来一次？｣对方见鬼似的视线瞅的迪克心虚，他只好继续说道，｢只有血亲能畅行无阻的把乳汁吸出来，所以叫小家伙过来，确保过程中你胸内接近净空。怎么样，值得一试？｣

｢……他应该睡了。｣

突然布鲁斯像想到什么，脸色陡然黯沉，如剑的目光刺向迪克，让他心中一凛，不禁正襟危坐起来。

｢说到达米安，｣他郑重其事地警告道，｢别再乱教他还不需要知道的奇怪性知识了。｣

｢……？｣


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：3P  
> （不过能坚持到这的勇者想必也不需要这警告了）

｢真不敢相信。｣达米安身着深红棉质睡袍，甫从寝具中被挖起（尽管他并没睡着）的他脸色晦暗地像正被迫见证荒诞残酷的历史事件，｢一副眼罩。｣他分毫不差的将头转至迪克站着的方向，而即使青年隔着布料仍能感受到来自现任罗宾的杀人视线，仍几乎藏不住笑意。

｢那是你老爸的主意，别看我，虽然你现在看不到。｣迪克身着他来时的便服，一副事不关己的样子。

｢父亲……｣他只好转回头，面朝坐在床延的布鲁斯，在语句中用上一点哀怨，试图使顽固的大蝙蝠回心转意。

｢你还小，这是对你的保护。｣

｢我不需……｣

｢你需要，并且你还需要服从。｣

达米安沈下了脸，对上同样紧抿的唇线，时间静止了好几秒。

｢………FINE!｣他气呼呼地撇嘴，恨自己的顺从。若搁在平时，罗宾不会这么好说话，这副上位者的态度总让他窝火，但此刻布鲁斯听起来累极了，他若继续反抗，或许布鲁斯会叹气、会皱紧眉头用令他难受的忧郁眼神望向他，比起蝙蝠侠的怒火，这更不是他所乐见。

｢很好。｣

布鲁斯露出几不可见的浅笑，摸摸他的头。达米安一僵，感到脸上微微发烫。不过旁边青年的傻笑可就有些刺耳了。

｢格雷森！｣

迪克招架住发难攻击的罗宾。喔，以一个暂时目不能视的残障儿童来说他还真是难缠。他制住还在挣扎的罗宾，｢嘿……轻松点小鬼。｣

｢Boys，拜托，专心。｣布鲁斯总算在达米安回击前介入这场无聊的兄弟之争，｢迪克，放开他。｣

｢没错，你听到了，放开！｣

迪克没趣地松开对达米安的禁锢，后者立刻跑回布鲁斯的身前，面朝迪克，似在防止他阴险的偷袭。

迪克翻了个白眼——当然达米安仍是看不到。

｢So，都明白你们的任务？｣

｢明白。｣｢当然。｣

｢那么，让我们了结此事。｣

夜翼与罗宾都勾起了嘴角，志得意满地，为这带着凛然之气的熟悉宣告。

突然达米安觉得身子一轻，他下意识想动用那些蝙蝠式或奥古式的武技，不过他马上意识到是身后的布鲁斯用双手从腋窝将他举了起来。

达米安几乎能想象出迪克烦人的笑脸，事实上迪克也正因此前所未见的蝙蝠版亲子举高高努力压抑笑出声的冲动。达米安不满地咕哝：｢我知道床在哪里。｣

｢你长重了。｣蝙蝠爸爸的语气隐含不易察觉的欣慰，虽然内容跟前文毫不相关。

｢也长高了，过几年肯定追过格雷森。｣

｢到了那时再大声，小子！｣

布鲁斯把达米安面朝上放到大床，并往他头下塞了个枕头。布鲁斯的磁性声线在他耳边响起：｢一趟便车补偿你一小阵视力，或许不等价，差额我未来补回。｣

｢……哼，这话我会牢牢记住。｣

布鲁斯开始宽衣了，其实也只是那惨兮兮的黑袍，被潦草地用束带固定。他褪下那袍子，跟束带一起置于大床边缘的柜子上。上了床，他将大腿分开，跪趴在达米安的双腿两侧，用前臂撑起身体的重量。他与达米安间形成了一块狭小空间。  
  
他回身看了眼迪克，他的第一个罗宾回以一个安抚性的微笑，他想他不需要这个，不过意外地他发现自己的确放松了些。深吸了口气，他握上儿子的手。

达米安感受到自己的右手被厚实的大掌牵引，直至他触摸到某个略微柔软的雄伟隆起，他知道这部位在事件前是更结实的。他将顶端的小点与周围的肌肉包在手心内搓揉几下，甜腻奶香立刻飘散开来，溢出的液体从手的边缘滴落，同时身上人被搅乱的气息从上方传来。

少年很满意，这床比起上次他进这房间，多了浓厚的｢性气息｣，比起来他还是更偏好乳香。他扣住布鲁斯的上背往下压，将乳粒送入口中，并摸索到另一侧乳珠，伸手逗弄，使其也流出欣喜的汁液。

迪克站在床沿边，眼前画面轻易地再度挑动他的欲火。蝙蝠侠与罗宾、布鲁斯·韦恩与其｢受监护人｣，这幅荒唐的哺乳图，因当事人亲生父子的身份似添加了份正当性（也让他小小埋怨血亲与否的差别待遇）。而因背部的压力，使布鲁斯伤疤交错的躯体画出了道妖娆曲线，那美好弧度终于翘起的臀，让他有股受邀的错觉。

终于他也上了那张已有两人占用的大床，他注意到有清液从布鲁斯的股缝滑落，分开浑厚饱满的臀瓣，他将兀自收缩的折处纳入眼帘，那处因胸部的刺激泌出情动的液体，而布鲁斯重新坚挺的阴茎让他兴奋又心虚——回想男人今日的高潮次数他不免担忧起此番纵欲的后果。

在达米安吸吮上另侧乳头时，迪克将两根手指放入布鲁斯的后穴，由于今日稍早的开发，甬道不甚困难地接纳了入侵者，随着抽送，肠液和不久前射入的白浊被推挤出折皱。布鲁斯将出口的音节尽力压在哼声的范围，这目标随着分秒流逝越来越艰难了。

迪克再增加了一根指头，男人发出内敛的含糊呻吟，试图向前躲闪，迪克用另外一只手紧锢住身前人的腰制止了他。他发现他在颤抖。那让迪克想拥抱他、安抚他，不过他明白他的任务。总算达米安从他与布鲁斯间的空隙间比出ＯＫ手势，迪克撤回手指，解开裤头换上他的阴茎。

感受到散发烫人热度的阴茎抵住洞口，布鲁斯下意识绷紧了背肌，可惜并不能阻止内壁喜悦地迎接肉柱的进犯。他将脸埋于小臂，咬紧牙关，忍受被一点点进入带来的感官巨浪。肠肉热切地缠绕柱身，用蠕动讨好地吸吮这阴茎，迪克喘息着，尽可能控制自己，让推进显得别那么急躁。他额头满布汗珠，告诉自己比起十多年的暗恋这根本不算什么。

｢布鲁斯……｣终于他顶到底了，这时刻无论经历几次总令人如此醉心，他看着男人同样汗湿的背，还来不及感动与导师的密切结合，强烈收缩的软肉就夺取了他所有注意力。第二次……他暗骂了声，专注在痉挛的穴肉绞紧阴茎产生的极致快感。

忽地大量涌出的奶液和身上人难忍的哽咽泣音让达米安也意识到了布鲁斯此次高潮，除了脸上被浇灌的香甜液体，甚至还有其他什么溅到他的颈部。他拭去那黏液，用舌舔进嘴里。淡淡的腥咸。达米安不是太喜欢这味道，不过想到这精液为谁所有，他仍激动地喘气，藏在棉质睡裤中的性器不满地叫嚣着想脱离束缚。迪克开始动了，细碎的呻吟从他父亲口里被逼出，达米安往上摸索父亲的脸，入手一片湿润。

｢你……唔……｣不容分说，达米安撑起身，把唇贴上男人的，他分出手来从男人后脑的浓密黑发把他往下按，将那白浊的液体混着唾液渡予父亲。魔法效用下布鲁斯因血亲的唾液感到眩晕，舌尖尝到的腥味又激起他短暂清明。

口中的精液是属于自己的，被养子操出来，被亲生儿子用吻还给他。这认知让他发颤，他哆嗦着闭上了眼。不过随着达米安加深了这个吻，而迪克挺腰的攻势未有半分减缓，亲子唾液交换的虚幻幸福感与内壁被摩擦的快感啃噬着他，他整个人晕陶陶的，意识很快复返浑沌。

布鲁斯浅浅地回应起儿子的舌，少年喜出望外。他松开对男人后脑的桎梏，用对男人双乳的重重揉捏奖励他，他现在能感觉到乳液渗透睡袍沾湿他的胸腹了。 耳边是父亲低沉细碎的呜咽，泪滴落到少年脸庞。他不禁怨起这眼罩，现在他父亲的面容该多么可爱啊。他分开两人的唇，坚定地说：｢事情会在今晚结束，交给我们，｣他在他耳边轻声，｢交给我。｣

重新含上硬挺的乳株，那器官经过近期的调训肿大许多，有如女人……或说，母亲般。达米安尽责地啜饮，抠弄另侧乳孔，引起布鲁斯颤声嘶吟。他终于按捺不住解放他的欲望，他挺起下身，另手将两人的阴茎拢在一起搓揉。

布鲁斯惊叫了声，挣扎着想脱离那手的支配，迪克倾身箝制住他。男人完全脱力了，全身只靠体内的阴茎和迪克抓在他屁股的手支撑。

｢不……嗯啊……我不行…放、手……｣

那可怜的泣音让迪克有些不忍了，作为家中的调和剂，他想他还是该尽点责任：｢别欺负你爸了，他刚刚跟我一起时射了三次，你算共几次了。｣

｢五次。他没问题的，他是蝙蝠侠。倒是你可以把他稍微抬高点，我快被他的胸淹死了。｣达米安的声音像隔着什么似的传出。

好的，他努力过了。迪克立刻决定还是专注手上的事就好，他懒得跟恶魔小鬼争论，何况……能如此光明正大欺负跋扈大蝙蝠的机会绝无仅有。他用一只手从下环过布鲁斯的腹部，施力将他向上提了点。

｢这还差不多。｣

｢不客气。｣

迪克知道每一次达米安的小动作，因为当那小子做了什么，布鲁斯的肠道就会收缩得特别强烈，就像现在。他粗重地喘息，把自己更深地送入导师温暖潮湿的肉体内，布鲁斯后穴出的水被挤出，从开展的环状肌汩汩流出，部分落在床单上，部分则顺着两人的交合处淌下，流经年长男人的阴茎，成为达米安为两人手淫的润滑剂。

达米安也能感觉到那些不是由他手中的两根性器分泌的液体。肯定是父亲被格雷森操出来的。他郁闷青年所占的年龄优势，不然此时这房里只会有他与父亲，想着，他凶狠地吞吃男人的乳头，刺激乳孔开阖着泌乳，用拇指抠挖布鲁斯阴茎顶端的小洞，让布鲁斯浑身颤栗，发出说不出是愉悦或痛苦的呻吟。而这中间如预料般混杂了青年的抽气声，达米安满意地哼哼。

父亲身上的四个孔洞都正淫荡地出水。这认知让少年更硬了一分，他快速地套弄两人的性器，让手中厚实的大家伙颤巍巍地弹跳，被迫使着泌汁。

｢……我射不出来……不……达米安……｣

可惜这呼唤仅让少年兴致昂扬，他加快手上的频率，低喘着说：｢不，您可以。只管欣喜地接受。｣他扬起一抹恶意的微笑，｢仔细瞧，您的阴茎正与儿子的亲密相靠、分享体液，有没有觉得一丝温馨？｣

布鲁斯睁开眼往下望去，自己两座英武的胸肌是饱经摧残的红痕，顶端乳株红肿胀大，达米安用力挤压，一股奶汁就从乳孔喷出。而双乳的沟壑间，自己通红的阴茎不知羞耻地吐出清液，滋润儿子尚且稚嫩的性器，两人勃发的欲望湿淋淋的，被少年握在手中上下滑动，各种液体因惯性带动飞溅，发出咕啾咕啾的水啧声。

这太过了。布鲁斯挣扎着带着哭腔射了出来。

他的瞳孔扩大，唾液从微张的口中流下，泪水和汗水沾湿了整张脸庞。撑在床上的双臂已失去实际作用，全赖身后迪克的支撑他才没倒下去。被强迫高潮的阴茎射出一小股透白色的精液，布鲁斯通身发颤，脚趾蜷缩，性爱的潮红漫染这具疲惫的肉体。

但达米安还差一点，少年在男人高潮时继续动作，伴随着迪克大开大合的操干将男人推上新的高峰，大腿和穴肉无法控制地开始抽搐，阴茎被紧绞按摩的快感太强烈使得迪克不得不暂时停止抽送。布鲁斯扭动着想逃离，这反抗难以预料得强劲，差点让迪克驾驭不了。

｢达米安！｣

｢闭……嘴！｣

他啧了声，低身拥住他的养父，伸手摩娑他的脸，让他看往自己的方向。那双平日严肃锐利的蓝眼此刻氤氲涣散，里头盈满的泪水令迪克顿了下。他敛眼，吻了他，那是一个不带侵略性的吻，他轻柔地品尝他的唇，直至少年的高潮降临。

达米安低吼着射了，他依着一束束的精液推挤两人的性器，想一点不剩地射出来。布鲁斯被迪克吻得昏沉，发出痛苦的鼻音，胸肌随身体的痉挛颤动，遭使用过度的阴茎溢出近乎透明的液体。

高潮过后，少年躺着平复呼吸。迪克放开身下人的唇，布鲁斯重重地喘息。达米安舔吻在头顶晃荡的乳肉，重新把乳头纳入口中，他喝得急促，一边空了就换边吸，咕嘟咕嘟的似欲补充流失的水分。

｢嗝。｣

｢我们的宝宝终于饱了。｣

一分羞赧染上了少年的面颊，他严正地为自己辩驳：｢他比蝙蝠牛还能产奶，我今天可能喝了不下一加仑！｣

｢既然如此，何不换个人负担你的工作？｣

｢你挤不出来。｣

｢你负责挤，我负责喝。这轮我出这么多力，也正好有些渴了。｣

｢厨房就有水，我相信潘尼沃斯还没这么吝啬。｣

｢Come on，小D，别这么小气，你又喝不下。｣他靠近布鲁斯，将灼热的气息吹进他敏感的耳廓，语气轻快地说，｢而且我觉得味道挺好的。｣

布鲁斯颤了下，还没回神，接连的高潮让他累得几乎能立刻睡去，他钝化的脑袋反应了好几秒，理解了。他眨了眨眼，脸颊飘过可疑的红晕，｢……随便你吧。｣他低声说。

对比达米安的怏怏不悦，迪克挂上胜利的灿笑，他愉快地宣布：｢我们得换个姿势。｣

迪克从布鲁斯体内退出，把他放躺在床（他顺从的令迪克怀疑他是否已经睡着了），再将少年牵引至男人胸部旁。分开布鲁斯的双腿，青年用跪姿挤进他的跨间，阴茎重新抵上未合拢的洞口。

布鲁斯整个人被操开了，柔软的穴肉毫无阻碍地容许了他的回归，使青年顺畅地插到底。达米安挤压一边的乳肉，奶液便顺着坚挺的胸肌淌下，青年倾身含住不知疲倦的乳粒，孜孜吸吮了起来。

总算如愿以偿的滋味很美好，青年嘴角漾起甜蜜的弧度。他抓着男人的大腿往两侧上折，以更方便地吞吃他的乳头，同时身下的动作未停歇，完全勃起的欲望驰骋在心上人的体内。这个姿势让他很轻易就顶到男人的前列腺，腺体被猛烈摩擦的快感迫使布鲁斯从乏力的倦怠中呼应，他不满地哼哼，迷蒙蓝眸半敞，恰好与迪克抬起的目光对上。青年只觉一阵热血涌上脑门，他忙不迭地敛眼，把加速的心跳转化成能量，卖力地将乳首吸的滋滋作响，破开肠肉的劲头一次比一次凌厉。

｢达米安，另一边。｣迪克头也不抬，在粗喘的间隙中喊道。

少年不情愿地听令，烦闷令他不自觉加重手中力道，他粗鲁揉捏红肿乳肉，布鲁斯难受地呻吟。

｢你真的很渴。｣

青年瞟了眼此刻昏沉沉的养父，｢的确。｣把自己埋在他饱满的胸肌间，他的声音含糊。

男人唇间漏出的软嚅呻吟像几近触手可及的蜜糖，让少年心里发痒，不甘此刻单纯作为媒介的角色。他感受着手中满盈的肌肉随着撞击颤动，再度打起布鲁斯的主意。其实他一直觉得男人雄伟浑圆的胸肌很适合夹个什么……无奈有个家伙正使用着那处。

｢父亲、父亲，｣他低下头，在布鲁斯耳边温言，｢我能使用您的嘴吗？｣

迪克含着满嘴的奶液，听闻此语险些呛到。他惊吓地观察布鲁斯的反应。

被性爱充分滋润的男人面颊红润，困倦的他气息紊乱，神情茫然，似一时难以消化句里含义。

｢……嗯？｣

｢我就当您默许了。｣少年露出狡诈的笑，直接无视那代表疑惑的单音。他卸去睡裤，随意抛到一旁。摸索到布鲁斯的脸，就面朝床头跪立到身下人头部的两侧。

视线内突如其来的巨大阴影终于让布鲁斯意识到不对劲，他感觉到唇边磨蹭着的泛着腥味的物体，微微睁大双眼，有些慌乱地唤道：｢达……唔……｣

达米安抓准他说话的当口把阴茎整个塞进他嘴里。被温暖湿润的口腔包裹让少年眯起眼，舒爽地叹息。待布鲁斯自他冷不防举动的呛咳止歇，他即开始挺动腰部，操他父亲的嘴。而口中儿子的体液无疑又让好不容易清醒点的布鲁斯神智涣散起来。他闷声呻吟着，瞳孔失去了焦距，双手从原本的推拒变为乖顺地垂放。

青年看得目瞪口呆，同时也心情复杂地发现这景色让他又硬了一圈。我在看现场版非主流父子porno吗，说真的我们正干的事若在成人网站上标签数量肯定可观……太可观了。他自暴自弃地就着因眼前悖德画面升腾的欲望狠干底下强壮的肉体。响亮的水泽声让迪克意识到对比方才，布鲁斯肉穴出的水越来越多了，淫液随着抽插和撞击而横流四溅，除了把青年和自己的大腿搞得一片狼藉，床单更是湿了一大块。

微微侧身，达米安分出手来，向后抓握男人的乳肉，一道道白液汩汩流下。迪克惊异于积累的速度，他用整片舌舔舐着，接连几日的蹂躏让布鲁斯的乳头呈艳丽的暗红。男人因胸口的亵玩难耐地扭动，连带着胸肌和乳头也晃得如风中浆果，诱惑发情雄性前来采食。

情欲占据布鲁斯的全部意识，上下两个洞皆被填满的满胀感让他全身发软，性器却又颤巍巍地立起。性爱产生的麻痒从身上各处被接收，爬满每一条神经，逼迫已难以负荷更多快感的阴茎奄奄地渗出几滴清液，汇聚在马眼。

泪水从浅蓝色的双眼溢出，男人的头部随着少年顶撞的频率而微微摇晃，唾液从唇与阴茎间的缝隙溢出，喉咙里发出的声音微弱地似哭泣又似呻吟。口中那柱状物分泌的液体像有种魔力，温暖他的无论肉体或心灵，他不禁吸吮起那物，在它冲撞进来时用舌舔弄尖端，试图汲取更多的汁液。

达米安低吼，他箝住布鲁斯的后脑，更快更深地操他，另手五指也使劲捏按他的胸，榨出的奶液喷涌而出，青年眼神一闪，一滴不漏的全卷进嘴里。从他们好默契的配合，能看出过往他们仍为搭档的影子。

迪克急促地喘着气，感觉到自己高潮将至，他想看着布鲁斯的脸，但抬眼，只能看见少年猴子般交配的背影。可恶的小鬼……他闭眼，将注意力放在下身及听觉的感受上。布鲁斯的肉穴成熟柔软，动情时又娇嫩紧致，高潮时的痉挛则叫人难以自拔。此时它的主人离陷入昏睡不到一步之遥，它仍旧充满生命力地收缩，服侍来访的宾客。

他肆力撞击，液体从交合处滴滴答答地落下，肉体的拍击声回响在整间房。他脑海中闪过蝙蝠侠凛若冰霜的脸、韦恩高贵魅惑的笑脸，最后仍停止在布鲁斯的脸。布鲁斯……

男人出名的两种身分皆给人鲜明的既定形象，但他知道这张脸曾有各种各样不为外人熟悉的情绪出现其上。首次见面时的哀働、年轻的助手坚持一同夜巡时的无奈、为了无聊小事争吵时的恼怒、他动手后说要离开时的……

迪克深吸了口气。

他最喜爱的还是男人的微笑，轻浅，却彷佛能装下全世界，总使他心跳加速。可惜男人一点也不常笑，让迪克在他每次珍贵的微笑瞬间都恨不得将其刻上心头。而此时布鲁斯正在他身下呻吟，细微地如同小猫轻挠他的意识。多情的汁水淅沥沥的，同男人泻出的音节谱成一场听觉盛宴。

他吻去男人溢出的乳汁，精准刺激他的前列腺。钟情此等甜头的穴肉在那根带来快乐的阴茎抽出到只剩龟头时不舍地挽留，接近洞口的肠肉被他的动作带出；在他狠狠贯穿他时，布鲁斯的大腿会与肠道一齐不受控的发颤，穴内丰沛的汁液咕啾作响。他们的过去已泛黄、未来则虚无缥缈，至少现在他需要他，而他能最大限度地占有他。想着，迪克深深地将精液浇灌进布鲁斯体内。

他沉浸了几秒后睁眼，适巧瞧见男人周身的光芒散去，惊异地眨了眨眼，那光芒已不知所踪，只剩小鬼头兀自在男人口中操干的水泽声。迪克抽出自己的性器，踌躇片刻，仍在布鲁斯大腿上擦净柱身才收回去——反正他身上的污浊不差这一点。

几分钟后，少年拔出阴茎快速捋动，喘着气，将精液一阵阵地射上父亲的脸。他缓了会儿，平静地问：｢结束了？｣

｢是。｣

在捡起裤子穿上前，少年首先摘下眼罩，厌恶地将它丢到随便哪里。他宽畅于视力的失而复得，目光转向布鲁斯，那人看起来如预料般狼狈，不过亲眼目睹仍有十足冲击力。情欲的红潮未褪，将肌肤染上一层诱人色彩，上头沾满各种体液，连带床铺也活像发了场洪水。男人阖着眼，泪痕犹存的脸上眉间微蹙，少年轻轻抚去那细小纹路（他趁机欣赏了下布鲁斯脸上挂满自己精液的美景）。他最后将视线放到男人尚挺立着的性器，他挑眉看向青年。

｢嗯……帮他打出来？｣迪克不确定地说。

｢……你知道，他也不算很年轻了。｣

｢总比这样好。｣他硬着头皮说道，在达米安复杂的目光下他扶起布鲁斯，用手箍住他的腹部，让他坐靠在自己怀里。这副性器本就湿透了，他借着其上的液体作为润滑，握住他的性器上下滑动。

从迪克颈窝传出男人断断续续的哼声，他在养子怀中无法控制地发颤，眼泪划过未干的水痕，像在做一个噩梦。｢没事的，布鲁斯，没事的……我们都在这。｣即使知道此时的男人或许无法理解，迪克仍忍不住在他耳边轻声安抚。

筋疲力竭的阴茎在迪克手中颤抖，勉强地吐出几滴清液。随着时间流逝，布鲁斯发出的声音简直能说是啜泣。当一小股淡黄色液体从那性器射出，清醒的两人皆愣了下，看着布鲁斯终于疲软下来的阴茎，好段时间他们都沉默不语。

｢这正常吗？｣

｢这个嘛……｣多亏他想起了布鲁斯奇怪的告诫，能心安理得地拿来当挡箭牌，否则迪克自己也想问，｢你爸叫我别教你这方面知识。不过万幸的是，他茫的不会记得刚才发生的事。｣

他们都注意到了对方裤档上新立起的帐棚，不过默契极佳地谁都没有提及。

｢你不觉得他的胸还有点胀吗？｣达米安也不再追问，而是提出了另一个问题。

那是因为被你摧残了好些时日吧！虽然这么想着，迪克仍仔细观察起来……的确比平常男人的胸肌胀了些，他伸手捏按，冒出头的一滴白液让他心下沉。｢难道……｣

｢不，｣少年摸上布鲁斯另一侧的胸乳，他认真地揉捏感受，｢触感不同，魔法效用下他的胸还要更软点。｣语气骤转，他没趣道，｢或许只是残余物吧。｣

｢哈，这倒让我有了个点子。｣在达米安疑惑地看过来时他爽朗一笑，｢不过在那之前……十五分钟后集合，我们要一起把这一团乱整理干净。｣

｢……你不能因为自己身高悲剧就剥夺别人的黄金发育时光！｣

 

* * *

 

** 来自家族的慰劳礼！ **

好久不见，这里是夜翼。  
你们一定很好奇那瓶写着｢蝙蝠奶｣的液体是什么，well，字面上意思lol。  
不久前大蝙蝠中了个魔法师的招……放心、放心！都处理好了。只是还有点储量，我就想，你们或许会有兴趣😉  
我跟罗宾先替你们试了毒，得到的副作用只有感受到心灵上的幸福和身体上的强健。  
不用谢我们了，记得有空回家看看蝙蝠和老管家😊

  
给我满怀感激的品尝！  
PS. 红头罩你最好别用父亲的奶做什么奇怪的事

 

* * *

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一切逻辑不通、弱化和OCC请归咎到魔法（及作者）的身上  
> 


End file.
